The Dawn of the Keehl
by XxX-Sad-Little-Black-Rose-XxX
Summary: Mello is the leader of the London Vampires, Matt is a human working in a diner, what happends when Mello breaks one of the most bad laws...never fall in love with a human. MattMello
1. Chapter 1: London's finest

Yay! It's the first MattMello fanfic I have done! Squee! I am sooooo happeh! I hope it turns out great!

_**My name is Miheal Keehl, but my followers call me 'Mello'; I am the leader of the London Vampires, I was born a Vampire, oviously,...December 13th 1989 when I was born. My mother was an American Vampire named Lily Keehl, she had blue eyes and red hair; then...there was my father. Ronald Keehl with his green eyes and blonde hair, what a bastard...he abused my mom and myself. But when I was 8-years-old, he sucked my mom's blood...and killed her; I wittnessed the whole thing, but after that I never saw him again. After that I was sent to The Wammy's house...a place for gifted children. But, secretly...it's a house for Vampire Children. So now, I am 20...and ruler of the London Vampires; with High Preist L-Lawliet...the best decective in the world...I am invincable...right? and there...is where my story begins.**_

(Mello's POV)

'_Bong Bong Bong'_ went Big Ben, Big Ben annoys me...a lot. It was midnight, the air was warm and crisp...like warm blood. It was feeding time, No! We do not go and kill innocent victims! Geez! Are you all blind? Damn Grimm Brothers...well we are giving people who have murdered someone or commited a homocide. We walked into a big hall inside The Trinity Hall of God...no we are not afraid of God! We worship him, and we don't get killed by garlic, sunlight, or sterling silver. We get killed like normal humans do..so anyways a man with a scar on his nose came in and saw us gather around him. "Wh...What are you gonna do with me?" he asked petrified.

I smiled, showing my vapire teeth. "Oh, your going to a place where you'll feel no pain" I said in a deep tone. I grabbed his arm, I could feel him trembling with fear. I opened my mouth, and sunk my teeth into him. He screamed as loud as he could, but I kept drinking...holy fuck did it feel good! I haven't had blood in 3 days! I drank and drank until there was no more. I let his dead body drop down of the cold floor made of marble. Blood was all over my mouth, I smiled at the Vampire-Kids I was teaching. I stared into their eyes and said, "That's how you drink blood from a sinned-human"

-- 6:00am, Wammy's House for Gifted Children--

The sun bled through my curtians, and my alarm clock beeped. I hissed, "_Leave me alone! I stayed up teaching Vampire Children and I still have to get up early...L is sooooo lucky that he's not a human," _I thought violently.

"Mello! C'mon get up Mello!" a vampire-child called. Her name was Linda, she's an annoying child who follows me everywhere I go. Also, I get no peace. I threw the pillow at the door and hissed, "Go away...let me sleep...I got no rest after that feeding I did" I groaned.

"But, Sir, if you don't wake up...L's gonna have your head,"

"L really needs to fuck off...Why did Near feed of that bastard anyway?"

L was born a human, but stupid-brat-and-a-pain-in-the-ass Near had to go and feed of him; Near has 'feeding problems' that's why he's not a teacher to the younger vampires. But anyway, when L woke up the next night, he turned into a vampire. It's really rare when a humans changed into a vampire...why? I don't know the explination for it!

"You know Near has feeding problems!"

"Linda, fuck off for once..."

Linda felt her heart crush into two, so she started crying and left running down the hall ...crying. I groaned happily; "_Finally...some sleep-time"_

((**Dream Sequence**

**I was 5-years-old, I was sitting in the living room of my beautiful home, watching TV. **

**"Miheal, honey...can you come help me clean up?" Mom asked in a sweet-voice.**

**I smiled, "Yes mom! Coming!" I called happily. I jumped out of my chair and ran down the hall; stopping in the kitchen. My mother was beautiful, her red hair to her shoulders, blue eyes like crystals. If she was my age and not related to me...I would fall in love with her. **

**So after we were done cleaning the kitchen...that's when the jackass came home. He walked into the kitchen full of hate. He saw a spot where Mom missed.**

**"You missed a SPOT!!" he yelled, smacking my mom in the face.**

**I growled,"LEAVE MOM ALONE DAD!!" I said, sinking my fangs into his leg, causing blood to splat all over the clean floor. **

**He hissed, grabbed a broomstick...and started beating my head; "GET OFF YOU LITTLE JACKASS PRICK!!" he yelled in rage. Over and over he smacked me in the head, my head started to bleed...it trinkled down my hairline. But I kept my jaw stuck on his leg...he dropped the broomstick and grabbed a knife.**

**My mother was crying her eyes out, "Please Ronald! Don't hurt Miheal!" she bawled.**

**He smiled evily, and held the knife up...it happened too quickly; the blade stuck right into my left arm. I screamed at the top of my lungs, I let go of his leg and I fell at his feet, gasping for air...bleeding all over the floor. My mother ran to my side, bawling..."Miheal...my little Miheal...I'm sorry..." she cried.**))

I jolted up, I was panting...and my eyes were puffy from crying in my sleep. I clutched my hands over my knees...trembling with fear and rage. "_When I find that bastard..."_ I thought violently, "_I'll suck his blood and kill him...all for you mom"_

--Big Ben Diner, 10:00am, Matt's POV--

"Matt! Waiter Table 3!"

"Y...Yes...Sir!" I called terrified.

My name is Mail Jeevas, or as my boss calls me Matt...he could never get my name right. I am 19 years old, and I was born on Febuary 1st 1999. My parents are still alive, but divorced. My mom's name is Holly Jeevas, beautiful one she is. She has red hair and blue eyes...she worked with treaties with the vampires of London. My father is Micheal Jeevas, he has black hair and green eyes, he lives in America with my Step-Mother...and her two bratty children who are 15 and 21. I really do like living with my mom, it's nice. But, I'm afraid of vampires...my great-grandfather was murdered by one. So yeah I have red hair and green eyes...my green eyes are sheilded by rave goggles. Eh, I like them too much...

I walked over to Table Three, and guess who was sitting there? My mom..."Hi Mail! I have lunchbreak so I decided to drop by" she said in a kind voice.

I smiled, Mom was so precious to me, I don't know what I'd do without her. I pulled out my order-pad and smiled, "So what would you like, Mom?" I asked still beaming.

She smiled, "Salad...that's all honey..." she said.

Matt nodded and walked into the kitchen and gave his boss the order.

He smiled, "Your Mom, Matt?" he asked.

"Yep"

"She's beautiful"

"Yes, my mother is," I responded.

But then, someone else came in...and with a gun. "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!! THIS IS A ROBBERY!!"

My mother dropped to the ground, so did everyone else; including Boss and I. Before I went to the ground, they were Infected vampires. Infected vampires are when they have little and no food in they're system. The cashier, a woman named Linda, gave them the money and walked out...but they grabbed my mom. She screamed, "MOM!!" I yelled.

"NO MAIL!! STAY THERE!!" she bawled.

I did as I was told, what were they gonna do with her? Were they gonna kill her? Were they going to take her hostage? I was trembling with fear; the boss saw me and kept whispering for me to calm down. How could I calm down when my mom is being held hostage by vampires??

They were just about to sink their teeth into Mom, but then...they bowed to the front door. My eyes turned to the front door...and there was a man; blonde hair-blue eyes; he did NOT look happy. "BB, A!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOLDING THAT HUMAN HOSTAGE??" the man asked.

"Sorry Mello-sama...but were hungary!"

"Then you can feed tonight!"

They shut up, hissed lowly, dropped Mom, and walked out the door. The man sighed in rage and looked at us on the ground. "Ok, everyone, get up and go back to your buisness..." he said. Everyone got up and brushed themselves off; the man left without anyone of us blinking an eye. I blushed a little, "_He...He's adorable"_ I thought.

"That's Miheal Keehl, but his followers call him Mello..." the boss explained.

I blushed even harder, then I shook it off...do I have a crush on a guy? am I gay? No...I can't be gay...or am I?

--Wammy's House, Noon; Mello's POV--

"WHAT THE HELL?? BEYOND BIRTHDAY...A...I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA DO THIS!! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GO AND TRY TO KILL THE PERSON WHO WERE TRYING TO GET ALONG WITH??" I was so furious I couldn't think straight; Why in hell would vampires attack sinless humans?

BB groaned, "We were hungary! We haven't fed in 3 days! What were we supposed to do? Starve?" he asked, getting a little cocky.

I hissed in rage, "Do you know who you're talking to? I'M MELLO I'LL KICK YOUR MOTHERFU--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH MELLO!!" High Preist L hissed.

I shut up, even though I could kill him with one bite in the neck...but if I did I would be put to death.

L glared at BB and A, "What the fuck were you thinking? Are you trying to break our treaty with the humans?" he asked, hissing.

BB glared right back at L, "Screw you, Asswipe...The only reason that were even in this Hellhole is because we were orphaned and put in here!!"

I just sat and stared; What was L gonna do to BB and A? But what he did...I was amazed; he hissed...and charged at BB and A...he grabbed BB by the throat and sucked his blood clean and only in 30 seconds. L snarled at A with his bloody fangs, "Do you wanna talk back, A?" he asked, with a snarl in his throat.

A backed off, "H..Hey...I..It's Beyond's fault...he...he drove me insane...and...I..I...was hungary too..." A explained studdering.

L smiled, "Well, then...you die too..." he didn't even drink his blood; he snapped A's neck and killed him instantly. I knew why he killed BB and A...it was one of the laws of Vampires..."_You must not threaten a human, or you will be put to death with no hesitaition"_

I sighed, but the far more worst punishment is..."_NEVER NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN, or you won't be killed once...you'll be killed twice" _What that means is, you'll be tourtured then the human you love and yourself will be killed in front of both of the races. I shivered just thinking about it...I hope that never happeneds to me...

Well, there ya go...my first MattMello story...-gulps- please give me good reveiws...and tell me what I need to work on...that would be a big help...NO FUCKING FLAMES PEOPLE!! THEY MAKE ME SAD TT... Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Thank you for all the nice reveiws...and here is your reward! Chapter 2!

--Jeevas Residants, 3:00pm; Matt's POV--

I stared at my wall with no emotion on my face; "_Am I really gay? Right I had no attraction to women but..."_ then it finallly hit me. "_I really am gay" _I thought taking off my goggles and letting them hang around my neck. How am I going to tell mom? Will she abandon me? or worse...will she ignore me and kick me out of the house? I had to tell her, I had to tell her as soon as possible.

"Mail! come here!" Mom called from the kitchen.

I gulped and put my goggles back on, time to face the music...I walked down the stairs slowly. Mom looked at me with a worried face, "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom...I..I have something to tell you"

She looked at me and sat down on the dining room chair, well, at least one of them. "What is it, honey?" she asked.

"I...I have a crush on a guy,"

My mom stood there, saying nothing, did she really hate me for being gay? But, she smiled and started laughing. "Honey, I don't care if your gay...at least your happy right?" she asked me putting a hand on my shoulder.

WHAT THE HELL!! I thought she'd kill me! Wow, now that's off my chest! "Yeah, I'm happy" I responded.

"So who do you have a crush on?" she asked curious.

"...Mello"

--Trinity Hall of God, 4:30pm; Mello's POV--

I'm here early, why? cause I need to do confession; why? I have to tell you all something important...I'm a homosexual. Yes, I'm gay...What? You have a probelm with gays? Cause If you do I'll kick your fucking ass!! Well, anyway...I walked into the church and went straight to the confession booth. I sat down and waited..."Mello?" someone asked.

I yelped, it was Reverand Giavanni..."Hey, Giavanni" I said.

"Mello-sama? What are you doing here so early? Feeding isin't until Midnight"

"I know but I need confession"

He sighed and sat on the other side of the booth, "Mello-sama, tell me your sins"

"...I'm gay"

"Being Gay isin't a sin...it's your choice"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! IT IS A FUCKING SIN!!"

Giavanni shut up, "Ok, it's a sin...when did you start being gay?"

"When I was 4...I had a crush on this boy...he was so adorable...and..IT'S NOT NEAR!!"

Giavanni started snickering, "I know it's not Near...he's an asshole to the Vampire race"

"His name...his name was Mail Jeevas...that was when the Prime Minister of England let Vampires and Humans be equal as one...we were best friends until My father started abusing my mom and I...he pulled me out of school and we became his fucking slaves...he's still on the run, I wanna kick his fucking ass and suck his blood in the memory of my Mom"

Giavanni looked at me with heartbreak, "You were abused, Mello-sama?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, why do you think I have this scar on the left side of my face?"

Yeah, I had a scar on the left side of my face...it was all because of my dumb-ass father; I was 6 years old...and I wasn't listening to him...I was talking back and trying to defand myself and Mom...he threw battery acid on my face. I screamed and cried, I ws taken to the hospital...my father didn't get in trouble; My mom stayed by my side, sobbing.

I sighed at the memory, Mail Jeevas probably won't know who I am anymore. "Thank you Reverand" I said getting out of my seat, I opened the door and started walking towards the door. "Mello-sama!" Giavanni called.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "What?"

"I KNOW WHO MAIL JEEVAS IS!! HIS MOM IS HOLLY JEEVAS!! SHE SETTLES THE PROBLEMS BETWEEN HUMANS AND VAMPIRES!!"

My eyes grew wide, "Thank you Giavanni...you'll be the first to feed on the sinned human tonight"

"Thank you Mello-sama"

--Streets of London, 6:00pm; Matt's POV--

Mom sent me out to get milk, we ran out before dinner. Heh, It was my fault...it was dark, and the air was cool. I wore my father's university jacket. Dad...if I told him I was gay, he would have a fit! But screw him, he was off with another chick making out with her botox-injested lips! Ugh! It made me sick, but then...people came out of an alley and circled around me.

"You going somewhere, boy?" a man with an eyepatch on asked.

"Nowhere sir" I said, holding in my scream.

He looked at my backpack, he held up a gun and cocked it. "Give me the bag...now" he ordered.

I started to take my bag off, until...I heard hissing. Someone jumped onto the man, and started punching him to a bloody pulp. "MELLO!!" one of the guys screamed. The others ran away, the guy with the gun was dead. The man turned around, ...it...it WAS Mello...the man I had a crush on. He blushed at me, Wait a minute...

"Mello, what's your real name?" I asked cautiously.

He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes, "Miheal Keehl"

--Streets of London, 6:01pm; Mello's POV--

"Miheal Keehl" I said. He stared at me wide-eyed, he wanted to say something but it couldn't come out...then he finally said it...

"Mello? I haven't seen you in years...and I can't beleive I have a crush on you" he held his mouth, and looked at the ground...blushing like mad.

I had a crush on him and he had a crush on me! Happy day! "I love you Mail" I blushed deeply.

"Mel, I don't like being called Mail...can I be called Matt?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure...as long as you love me..." I said, pulling him into a hug.

He hugged me close to him, "I..I love you Mello..." he said.

I smiled, "I love you too, Matt" then...I didn't even realize...that we were kissing in public. WHO GIVES A FUCK!! I kissed back, I loved him so much; I wanted to never let him go.

--Jeevas Residance; 6:30pm; Holly's POV--

I started to get worried about Mail, it wouldn't take this long to go and get some milk...I started playing with my hair. Then I heard a slam..."Mail? Is that you?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, Mom...Sorry it took so long...I was...talking to a friend"

I knew he was lying, but I didn't want to say anything...

he out the milk in the fridge and walked upstairs...he said nothing; Poor Mail...

--Wammy's House; 10:00pm; Mello's POV--

I couldn't stop thinking about him, he was a great kisser! He was...was so handsome too...I layed down on my bed. Lawliet was teaching the kids today...cause I didn't feel like it. Linda entered the room; "Mello! I saw what you did to that human earlier..." she said.

I froze, WHAT THE FUCK!! HOW DID SHE SEE MATT AND I KISS?? "You better not tell anyone you brat, I'm serious...or I'll kill you,"

She nodded her head, "I promise I won't tell! Honestly...!" she swore.

I glared at her, "You better not, do you want to see me and Matt die?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, Mello-sama! Never! Wait...the boy's name is Matt?" she asked curiously.

I nodded, "Yeah, he's damn handsome too..." I said quietly.

She smiled, "Well, I got to go...High Preist Lawliet-sensei is gonna worry where I am!" she bowed and ran out quickly.

I sighed, "_Can I trust her?"_ I asked myself.

_**((Flashback:**_

_**It was a dark night, too dark for words...I was walking downstairs to get a drink of water; cause I couldn't sleep. When I got to the door of the kitchen...I heard my father and mother yelling at each other.**_

_**"IF YOU DIVORCE ME YOU AND MIHEAL WILL DIE!!"**_

_**"IF YOU DARE COME NEAR MY SON YOU'LL BE SORRY!!"**_

_**"I'LL BE SORRY?? IF YOU KEEP TALKING BACK TO ME BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!!"**_

_**I shuddered, I was scared and full of rage...how dare Dad say that to Mom? He started acting like this when I was 4-years-old; My mom said nothing...she was quiet...then I heard her hiss.**_

_**"Kill me, I don't care..." she whispered.**_

_**That's when Dad grabbed her, Mom shreiked, she tried fighting him off...but it was too late. He bit her neck and started sucking out her blood. "Mom?" I whispered, tears flowing down my face. Her limp, cold body fell to the floor...it was so depressing. I didn't want to stay there and watch...I jumped out at him. "YOU BASTARD!! WHY DID YOU KILL MOM!!" I yelled, tears flowing down from my face.**_

_**He smiled, "She was a burden...Miheal; Come with me...and together we'll kill the humans and take over the world"**_

_**I hissed at him, "NEVER!!"**_

_**He wasn't pissed...he was furious...he snarled, grabbed Battery acid, and threw it at my face. I screamed and cried in pain. I could feel my skin melt away. I felt dizzy and woozy...I fell back and then, darkness.))**_

I jolted up again, I looked at the clock. ...It was only 2:30 in the morning. Should I tell High Preist L about the dreams? No! No, if I tell L about the dreams...he'll send bodyguards...I don't want him to find out about Matt and I; and about the dreams. From now on...he's dead to me.

Dawwwwwww D: Poor Mello! Ok, now people give me reveiws! Shine MattMello with your reveiws!__


End file.
